


【皮水】利刃出鞘Knives out（上）

by Ceasium



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceasium/pseuds/Ceasium
Summary: 《利刃出鞘》AU哈兰·斯伦比，一位85岁的著名侦探小说家被发现在家中割喉自杀。他的护工塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯似乎试图隐藏着什么......与此同时，遗产继承者之一的杰拉德·皮克先生，似乎对一些事情早有预料。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué & Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	【皮水】利刃出鞘Knives out（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 新的一年第一篇文献给皮水（当然并不是新年写的）
> 
> 电影《利刃出鞘》AU，主要背景和原著一致。
> 
> 哈兰·斯伦比是一位85岁的著名侦探小说家，他有一群有着各种问题的家人，女婿出轨，小儿子依赖他的作品公司，已故儿子的妻子多年来一直偷拿双倍抚养费......
> 
> 护工水，是水妹(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡:)男护工，怎么说，如果是水妹还是很可以的
> 
> 哈兰的外孙，纨绔子弟皮皮。
> 
> 虽然故事背景几乎一致，但是因为角色转换调整，真正的凶手、动机、作案方式全部发生了变化。原作想要暗中讽刺的东西（移民、地域歧视）在这里也没有展现的必要。
> 
> 如果看过电影也没有关系😂仔细阅读，会发现一些细节上的变化，这些变化将直接导致结局不同。如果没有看过当然更好啦。伪侦探故事，有许多细节信息提供。限制视角。
> 
> CP：皮水only
> 
> 友情出场角色：队宠、追星宽，伊万哥哥、小新、二娃

（上）

「著名侦探小说家哈兰·斯伦比于家中自杀身亡。」  
他看着一张报纸，一秒钟过去了，一分钟过去了，他就这么盯着那行字，一动不动。  
「事发清晨管家第一时间报警。警方初步确认，哈兰·斯伦比在家中割喉自杀，当场身亡。」  
一把裁纸刀反射出光芒。他挥刀，用力裁下了这版新闻。一个信封躺在左手边，收信人的名字一年前火爆一时：正是侦破“寂静奇案”的天才侦探。  
裁纸的嘶啦声之后，一切重归寂静。

1.

“哈兰的死是一次令人难以接受的自杀，”巴西人合上了手抄本，把钢笔插回胸前的口袋，“令人难以接受，但是还是真的。结束了，我们走吧。”

他身边的德国人撅噘嘴，一幅意犹未尽的模样。

“所有人都在撒谎，”走在他们前边的是一个金发高个子，穿着一件驼色大衣，“太有趣了。”

“我就知道，”德国警察装作冷静地上前一步，“按照哈兰.斯伦比小说的一贯风格，事情怎么会这么简单?”

“不愧是铁粉，啊哈。”那人回了一句，继续向前走着，两个警察只得跟在他身后——当然，很大程度上是因为德国人对此锲而不舍。

“可以了Toni，”巴西人跟在两个比他更高的家伙后边，有些无奈，“这就是自杀，太明显了。伤口和刀刃对上了，血液喷洒的痕迹也是连贯的——”

“马塞洛警官，你说的没错，”那人抬起手来，摇了摇手指，“所有的一切都很正常，一切都指向自杀......但是，这就是阿加莎·克里斯蒂喜欢做的：结局已经摆在那里了，如果你从顺着一贯思路往回推去，最后只会得到经典的错误答案。Toni，你有想过‘我’就是凶手么?”

“不是‘我’，是谢泼德医生*。不过还真没有。”

“就是那样。”他走上斯伦比家城堡的小阳台，绕过几把躺椅，然后安然坐下。

“我听不懂你们这些侦探小说迷在说些什么，”马塞洛站在他身后，有些费解地说道，“究竟哪里出了问题?你从什么地方看出来的?”

“直觉，朋友，不过也可以说，所谓的直觉就是以极快的速度进行了分析和判断，”金发男人翘起二郎腿，从大衣内袋里掏出打火机和一根纸烟，“你可以把你的手抄本打开。”

巴西人不确定地看了他一眼，身旁的托尼·克罗斯用手肘推了他一下。他照办了。

那人点燃香烟，深吸一口，继而吐出烟气，慢条斯理地说道：“哈兰的女婿。他和什么女人鬼混的照片估计就在哈兰的电脑里。管家说她听到：‘否则我就亲自告诉她！’，好一个‘她’！记录里是这么写的吧?第二个呢?小儿子。他说当晚他去找哈兰谈电影版权的事，但是女婿说，‘哈兰的小说不接受任何改编，没有电影版权，没有电视剧版权。’嗯哼，你们认为发生了什么?更可能是，哈兰不打算让他继续管理出版公司了，这只是个推测。还有那个寡妇。她说她去找哈兰是因为打给她女儿的钱在学校那边出了点小差错，钱是打给学校的，再打给她女儿......可是女儿说钱会直接汇给她。那个寡妇多年来一直拿着双倍的钱——而这件事，被哈兰知道了。”

他又叼上了香烟。

“哇哦。”克罗斯面无表情地点点头。他其实相当激动。

“哇哦......”马塞洛面露难色地看向他的手抄本，“也就是说，这几个人其实......”

“都有动机。对于女婿来说——我看他和妻子目前和睦得很，想必哈兰还没有来得及揭发他。小儿子仍然掌控着出版公司，哈兰还没有宣布他的决定。要是哈兰死了，寡妇和她女儿理论上会得到一大笔遗产——等等，遗嘱什么时候宣读?”

“明天中午。曼努埃尔·诺伊尔先生以及托马斯·穆勒先生会作为公证律师来宣读哈兰的遗嘱，”马塞洛看了一眼腕表，“十二点整。”

“很好。”他点点头。

“但是，显然这和事实并不相符。你刚刚说的也仅仅只是推测——而且，就算有动机——哈兰·斯伦比自杀的事实也不能被推翻。那是符合现实条件的。”马塞洛继续刚才的话题。

“是的，是的......每个人都有动机，每个人都有可能杀害哈兰·斯伦比。但是一切条件都指向自杀，连贯的血液喷溅痕迹，正确的匕首落点......然而这里仍然有两个问题，”他掸了掸烟灰，夹着香烟的手在空中画了一个圈，“第一，每个人都有谋杀动机，但是有一个人......目前看来的凶手——哈兰·斯伦比本人。他的自杀动机是什么?”

“85岁的老人自杀的原因太多了。”马塞洛迟疑了几秒。

“第二，”那人又在空中画了一个圈，继而将香烟叼在了嘴里，“那就是，我，为什么出现在这里?”

“你为什么在这里?”马塞洛看向旁边的托尼·克罗斯，误以为这又是什么侦探把戏。

“是的，”那人重新站起身来，理了理大衣领口，“是谁，雇佣了我?在一起自杀案件当中，雇佣了一个侦探——这是什么意思?”

“所以，是谁雇佣了你呢?”托尼耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。”

“什么?”马塞洛瞪大了眼睛，“你不知道?”

“额，准确来说，前天下午四点二十三分我收到一个包裹，”那人挠了挠头，“里边是一叠很厚的现金和一张剪下来的报纸，也就是有关哈兰自杀的新闻。意思很明确了。”

“你连谁是雇主都不知道，就跑来调查了?”巴西人不可思议地问道。

“嘿，是很厚很厚的一叠现金。”

克罗斯忍不住笑了。

“况且，这件事确实让我产生了兴趣。雇主是个利益相关者，不会是正义的陌生人。既然他能在这短短几天之内发现不对劲的地方——那么这里一定还有什么我还不知道的细节，”金发男人嘴角也勾起一抹笑容，“而且我听管家说了一些有趣的事，所以才来到这里......”

话音未落，他转身向前跨了几步，一手拉开了与阳台相连的房间可推动的玻璃门。房间内挂着厚厚的窗帘，足以遮掩成年男子的身体。

“操。”

听到里边有人低声骂了一句，两位警官连忙跟上。

“你一定就是......塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生，哈兰·斯伦比的护工，哈兰在家时也负责保证他的安全，”金发男人笑着叫住了偷听许久的人，向他伸出一只手，“我是伊万·拉基蒂奇。听说你从不会撒谎，一撒谎便会呕吐......如此这样，不如我们谈一谈?”

2.

“我他妈只是个打工的。”被叫做塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的男人坐在沙发上，十分不满地抱怨道。

二十出头......不超过二十五岁。拉基蒂奇快速地观察着对方，金棕色的及肩长发，棕色圆眼睛，鼻梁...有很轻微的不自然的地方，断过?牛仔裤、白衬衫和格子背心，没什么新意。

“你到底想知道什么?”那人听起来有些不耐烦。

塞维利亚口音。在塞维利亚工作了两年，他对这个再清楚不过了。

“关于你一撒谎就会呕吐的传闻是真实的么?”伊万·拉基蒂奇问道。

“......不是。”拉莫斯不动声色地回答。

拉基蒂奇看着他。

三秒钟之后，护工先生“呕”的一声猛地弯下腰去，直接吐在了垃圾桶里。一旁的马塞洛以及托尼·克罗斯大吃一惊。热心的巴西人连忙跑去给他倒了杯水。

“很好。现在你是这儿唯一一个有不在场证明、不会说谎、没有杀人动机的人，”拉基蒂奇对这样的应激反应啧啧称奇，自然也不会放过这个机会，“你是哈兰先生最信任的人之一，也是当晚最后一个和哈兰先生直接对话过的人。所以，请你原原本本的把当晚的事情经过告诉我，细节越多越好。”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯擦擦嘴角，脸上挂着不耐烦。但面前是一个侦探和两名警察，他似乎没有拒绝的资格。护工先生无奈地摇摇头，深吸一口气，开始讲起了他所知道的东西。

“那天晚上，是哈兰85岁的生日晚会。所有人都到了。不过哈兰先生的外孙提前离开了。”

“杰拉德·皮克，哈兰·斯伦比的外孙。没错，早在晚上八点就离开了，理论上不在嫌疑人范围内，”伊万·拉基蒂奇点点头，“我还没有见过他......能描述一下他么?”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯抽动了一下嘴角。

拉基蒂奇把刚刚叼上的香烟又拿了下来：“你觉得他有什么不对劲的地方?”

“不，不是的。只是.......他的家人都不太喜欢他。他是哈兰·斯伦比的外长孙，是所有孙辈里最大的一个，十几年前父母就去世了。哈兰照顾他，供他读完了大学，”拉莫斯连忙解释道，“但斯伦比家族的人不喜欢他，认为他不务正业。”

“他是做什么的?”

“我不知道。他经常出没在高尔夫俱乐部，网球俱乐部，还有足球俱乐部......”

“听上去很富足、很挥霍。哈兰给他钱?”

“是的，”护工先生点点头，“只不过并不是定期，和那对母女不同。具体我也不清楚。”

“好吧，虽然估计你不了解，不过我还是想问一句：那天晚上，你知道他为什么离开么?”

“不知道。”拉莫斯干脆地回答。

“当时发生了什么？”

“他和哈兰在办公室里谈着什么。他突然就出来了，推门声音很大，我们都注意到了。然后他头也不回，直接走了。”

“推门声音很大......听上去不会是一次愉快的谈话，有点意思，”拉基蒂奇笑了一下，“OK，请继续。”

“晚会结束，斯伦比家族的人都要留宿。十一点一刻的时候我送哈兰先生上了楼，女士们都睡了。哈兰先生想让我陪他下棋，我答应了，”拉莫斯一字一句地说着，“他下不过我，于是耍赖，把棋盘掀翻到了地上。凯特夫人——那位寡妇上来询问是否发生了什么，然后回去了。”

一旁的马塞洛翻看着他的记录，向拉基蒂奇肯定地点了点头。

“我给哈兰先生注射了针剂。他每天都需要注射一些降血压药物和安神药来保证健康。”塞尔吉奥似乎没注意到他们之间的动作交流，继续说道，“差不多午夜十二点，我收拾东西离开了城堡。”

“没问题，口供里写着小儿子在门口抽烟，十二点正好看到拉莫斯先生驱车离开。”马塞洛确定道，“十二点二十分的时候哈兰下楼来喝了点水，他也看到了。”

克罗地亚人像是没听到一样，手里的香烟蓄了不短的烟灰。两秒之后，他开口问道：“还有别的吗？”

“比如？”对方反问。

“哈兰的女婿出轨了，对吗？”

“......是的。”

“他不打算让他的小儿子继续管理出版公司了？”

“......没错。”

“那寡妇私吞了钱。”

这是一句肯定句。拉基蒂奇看了一眼拉莫斯复杂的表情，摆摆手示意他不必再回答，伸手将香烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

“我总觉得这里少了些什么......”他好像是在自言自语，又像是在对面前的三个人说着，“什么......很关键的东西。”

护工先生没有说话。

“哈兰把这些事都告诉你了，看来他真的很信任你，”克罗地亚人看着他的眼睛，惊叹于那双眼睛的清澈，“谢谢你的配合，占用了你不少时间。不过我可能还需要你的帮助。”

“我说伊万，人家......”

“他了解这里的环境，而且不会说谎，”拉基蒂奇打断巴西人，肯定地说，“我需要他的帮助。”

“好吧，”对方看上去有些沮丧，“还需要我做什么？”

“现在天色渐晚。明天上午，我们去城堡周围走一走?”

3.

带着一个侦探，两个警察，在他雇主的城堡周围转来转去——塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯可没想过这个场景。那个侦探很有名，伊万·拉基蒂奇，哈兰曾经称赞过他，说“寂静奇案”那个案子，即使是他也创作不出来，居然真的有人能够做出来，然后还有另一个人能侦破。而且现在，那个侦探看上去真的在怀疑什么东西。

这很糟糕。

斯伦比家族的这栋小城堡非常富有年代感，古旧，但是精致。城堡外边是一大片草坪，正门出去的泥路连接着森林中的公路，背后则是一大片原始森林。塞尔吉奥带着侦探和警察们从大门出去，沿着周围的森林的公路走了一圈。根据拉基蒂奇的要求，他们从一条小路绕了回来。

他独自走在前边，看上去有些无所事事，另外三个人则在后边不停地说话——这让他有点紧张。但是鬼知道那些混蛋在讨论什么，不论如何，他一点也不想听。

这几天一直有小雨，地上非常泥泞，拉莫斯跨过树丛，来到那条进入城堡外边草坪的小路。下一秒他的呼吸差点停滞了：他的脚印还留在入口的泥洼处！刚想到这里，尚在树丛后面的拉基蒂奇的声音便响了起来：“嘿，塞尔吉奥——”

他顾不了那么多，装作没听到一样往前大步跨去。

“等等，停一下，不要——”

“不要什么？”他大声问道，然后，已经在小路上留下了新的脚印。

“......没什么了。”侦探从树丛后面跨过来，后悔自己没早点叫住这个傻小子。为了避免类似的情况再次发生，他跟上了拉莫斯的脚步。

“奇怪......”塞尔吉奥突然说道，“这儿的狗狗呢?”

“斯伦比家的看门狗?”

“是的。他们养了两条很大的猎犬，一旦有陌生人靠近草坪就会狂吠，”他解释道，“不过它们很喜欢我，所以每次我从这里进来的时候都会跑来舔我。”

“Toni，口供里有没有提到犬吠?”

“哈兰的女儿神经衰弱，她提到过几次被楼梯嘎吱声惊醒：分别是那位寡妇上楼询问棋盘掉落的事，还有哈兰先生下楼喝水。但是没有关于犬吠的记录。”

“那么在那段时间里几乎完全排除了外来人员的干扰，”拉基蒂奇看上去非常满意，“这很封闭，熟悉的氛围。”

“噢，是那两条狗吗?”马塞洛突然开口，指向不远处的大门，“拉莫斯先生，你看上去是失宠了。”

他顺着马塞洛的手势看过去，大门外边停了一辆奔驰车。一个高大的男人站在前边，两条猎犬正围绕着他转圈，兴奋地吐着舌头。

操，是他。

似乎察觉到了什么，一只猎犬往他们的方向看了过来。在确定塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的存在之后，那只动物飞快地跑了过来。

没有别的办法，拉莫斯只好走上去迎接那只热情的狗狗。他蹲下来，轻轻抚摸猎犬的脑袋。与此同时，那个高个子在另一条猎犬的带领下来到了他们面前。塞尔吉奥立刻停止了安抚兴奋的猎犬，迅速起身。

“看来它们还是更喜欢你一点。”

那个人冷漠地说道。

“它们当然更喜欢那些经常陪伴它们的人。”拉莫斯避开了和对方漂亮的蓝眼睛对视，嘴上却毫不犹豫地回击道。

如他所料，对方脸上闪过一丝愠色。然而与以往不同，那个男人的注意力很快被站在拉莫斯身后的金发侦探吸引了过去。

“你是谁?”这声音听上去并不友好。

“伊万·拉基蒂奇，”克罗地亚人上前一步和他握手，举手投足都很自然，但是拉莫斯知道他一定仔细打量着，“一名私家侦探。”

“杰拉德·皮克，”那人似乎不太高兴，“侦探?侦探来这儿做什么?”

见势不对，马塞洛从背后闪了出来：“拉基蒂奇先生没有别的意思，他只是受邀来了解一些信息。”

哈兰·斯伦比的外孙——杰拉德·皮克——没再说什么，耸耸肩，打算转身离开。但他还没完全转过去，就回过头来突然地问道：“拉莫斯，你去参加葬礼了么?”

“没有，他们说那不合适，而且确实不合适，”拉莫斯觉得他的问题有些冒犯，而且莫名其妙，因此反问，“倒是你，为什么不去?”

“你管不着。”言罢，转身离开。

“啧......”护工先生发出不满的气音，目送着皮克大步流星地向城堡走去。

“你们很熟?”拉基蒂奇这时候发话了，看上去对他有所保留并不满意。

“每次他来，我们就会吵架，”拉莫斯气鼓鼓地说，“那个混蛋喜欢找茬，从来不说什么好听的话，能把人气得半死。”

“你应该早点告诉我。这样看上去，他不止是个纨绔子弟，还是个讨人厌的纨绔子弟，”拉基蒂奇的语气并不是太确定，“好了，让我们继续走走?我想看看城堡的外部结构。”

4.

伊万·拉基蒂奇这一次选择了走在前边。那毫无侦查经验的小伙子对自己先前破坏了一处可能存在的线索毫不知情......好吧，也无所谓了。

他刚刚询问了马塞洛关于这附近监控的事。因为隐私问题，城堡周围是没有监控的，但是距离很近的公路上就有。警官向他保证，事发时间段的监控他已经排查过了，没有什么可疑的。

不行，或许待会我得亲自看看。克罗地亚人对马塞洛的严谨性有所怀疑。

“这城堡有多少年了?”拉基蒂奇围绕着城堡外围，慢慢观察着。

“不知道。或许一百年?”他身后的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯心不在焉地回答。

“错。已经两百一十五年了，”他摇摇手指头，抬头看去，“不过斯伦比家族买下它，是二十多年前的事......等等，那是什么地方?”

他的手指向建筑高处。

“是......一扇窗户啊。”拉莫斯顺着他的手势看过去，似乎有些迷惑。那确实只是一扇普通的阁楼矮窗，从下往上、从内向外，能够推开45°的那种。

“不，不是。”他感觉到一丝从心底涌起的热潮，飞快地跑到贴近墙根的位置。城堡外围有交错的木质层，而眼前的这个地方出现了一块异常的断裂。他立刻低头，只花了三四秒，就找到了他想要找到的东西。

“看看这个，”他弯腰把那块木头碎块捡起来，有一个手掌长，“这是从这儿掉下来的，断了。”

托尼·克罗斯抬头看了看，立刻反应了过来：“有人踩过?”

“城堡多年未修，外层木质非常易碎，这不像是自然断裂的，自然断裂不会是这样，”拉基蒂奇一时间控制不住自己的语速，“再看看那扇窗户，一个成年人完全能够从这里爬上去——塞尔吉奥，马上带我去那扇窗户的位置。”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯看上去有一点小小的震惊，什么也没说，只是快速地点了点头。他带着他们从侧面进入了城堡，顺着楼梯向上，来到了那扇窗户所在的地方。

“让我走前边。”他叫住了拉莫斯，绕到了前边。窄窄的走廊尽头，就是那扇低矮的窗户，走廊右侧，就是哈兰·斯伦比的卧室。一条上好的苏格兰羊毛地毯铺在走廊上，伊万脱下皮鞋，踩了上去，一直走到窗户前边。另外三人也效仿他跟了过来。

“这里。”他把窗户推开到最大的45°，手指向窗沿上已经干硬的泥点。

“再看这里。”这回他把目光投向毛毯。

从窗沿到毛毯，几处泥点，一直延伸向哈兰·斯伦比的卧室。

马塞洛面色苍白，咽了咽口水。

“Toni，”他转身向德国人说，“打个电话给局里，不能结案了。”

“克罗斯先生?拉基蒂奇先生?你们在上边么?”楼下突然传来呼喊”

“谁?”马塞洛看向克罗斯。

“是管家，”拉基蒂奇走回楼梯间，穿上了鞋，“请问有什么事情么？管家小姐?”

“律师们已经到了，要开始宣读遗嘱了，”那个管家喊道，由于被拉基蒂奇叮嘱过，她知道事情还没结束，“请问你们要过来一起听么?”

“这里就先这样，该看到的我已经看到了，Toni，拍下来，”克罗地亚人快速说道，“先去听听遗嘱。这关系到哈兰·斯伦比本人，有可能非常重要。”

“那......那我可以走了么?”

一个许久不曾开口的声音说道。

塞尔吉奥?拉基蒂奇看向那个年轻护工。他看上去有些不愉快，但是也就仅限于不愉快。突然间，他觉得自己漏掉了点什么，莫名其妙的，他还想向拉莫斯问一些问题。

没有得到回答，塞维利亚人有点迟疑地看向他。那双圆圆的棕色眼睛清澈而水润。伊万·拉基蒂奇丝毫不意外哈兰斯伦比为什么会信任这个来自外地的年轻护工。真难得，很久没有看到过这样的眼睛了。

但是，或许只是直觉，拉基蒂奇并不想让他现在离开。

“哈兰是你的雇主，也是朋友，”拉基蒂奇回答道，“你没去葬礼。就留下来听一听遗嘱吧。”

这不是一个过分的请求，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯也没有什么拒绝的理由。于是他们一同下了楼，走向客厅。

“里边为什么这么吵?”马塞洛有点疑惑。

他们小心翼翼地走了进来。

“我早就说过，你这个给家族丢脸的家伙，”小儿子气势汹汹地说道，“葬礼不见踪影，到了宣读遗嘱的时候来得倒挺快！”

毫无疑问，说的是那个杰拉德·皮克。拉基蒂奇和另外三人一起站在远处，不敢靠近。

“闭上你的嘴吧，”那个高个儿蓝眼的孙辈倒是口不饶人，“对谁都好。”

“这就是你和长辈说话的态度?”

杰拉德·皮克靠在单人沙发上，翘着二郎腿，笑着耸耸肩。

小儿子被气坏了，又不愿在大庭广众之下动手。他转向一边低头看着手机的小男孩，说道：“大家都记得那天晚上，杰拉德和哈兰在办公室里吵了一架吧?”

“所以呢?”皮克继续保持着那副讨打的笑容。

“告诉他们那天你听到了什么，约翰！”小儿子对自己的孩子说道。

玩手机的网瘾少年抬起头来，面无表情地开口：“我在厕所里。听到哈兰大声说：‘一分也没有！’就这些。”

“怎么样?还嘴硬么臭小子，”小儿子幸灾乐祸地质问起来，“哈兰是不是告诉你，一分钱也不会留给你这个败家子了?”

“什么?”闻言，周围原本只是看着的斯伦比们都愣住了。

“真的么杰拉德?”寡妇柔声问道，“哈兰真的这么说了?”

“就他那个样，什么正事也不做，再正常不过了，”女婿附和道，“看看接下来你能怎么办吧。”

“当然是和他的各个高级俱乐部会员说再见咯，”寡妇的女儿嘲讽道，“还有他的跑车和漂亮女人。”

“别这么说，”寡妇笑着怪罪女儿，“别往心里去，杰拉德，要知道......”

“能闭嘴么，八婆?”皮克打断她，“假惺惺的，恶心死了。”

“你怎么能——”

“——这么不要脸?”小儿子替那女人说完，“还嘴硬?你这个——”

啪、啪、啪。

杰拉德·皮克用力鼓了三下掌。

“精彩，精彩，”他脸上的笑容就没有消失过，“你们这些——垃圾。”

“咳——咳——”

拉基蒂奇抬起头来，看向了更远一点的两位德国律师。矮一点的那个前一秒才收住不太职业的笑容，高个子倒是足够严肃。托马斯·穆勒和曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，拜仁慕尼黑事务所的金牌律师。拉基蒂奇有所耳闻。

诺伊尔出声阻止了闹剧的继续。他走到大厅的书桌坐下，穆勒站在他旁边。值得注意的是，他们身后就是哈兰的巨幅油画——身着军功装，严肃而庄重。好像这一切真是在哈兰的注视下发生的一样。

“诸位，中午好。我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。哈兰·斯伦比先生三周前在我事务所进行了新的遗嘱公证，修改了遗嘱。根据他的要求和法律的规定，将由我和托马斯·穆勒先生作为公证人，向其家属宣读遗嘱内容。”德国人看上去丝毫没有被刚刚的家庭闹剧影响，举起了手中的密封袋，“这是斯伦比先生的遗嘱封存袋。下面我将启封，并进行宣读。”

穆勒递给他裁纸刀。

哈兰·斯伦比三周前修改了遗嘱?拉基蒂奇眯起眼睛，奇怪，他问起过哈兰最近的动向，但是无人提到这一点，也就是说这些家属并不知情。他看到小儿子眼神中的幸灾乐祸。难不成，哈兰·斯伦比真的一分钱都不打算留给杰拉德·皮克了?

可是那个家伙还是面带微笑。他撇了一眼皮克。有点不太对劲。

“哈兰·斯伦比，确认在此宣读的遗嘱公正有效。经过严肃、认真的考虑，我在头脑清醒，并且能进行自主决断的情况下，将我的财产进行如下分配，”诺伊尔字正腔圆地念到，并且在合适的地方停顿了一秒，“哈莱克斯城堡，即自1977年起改称斯伦比城堡的建筑区域以及周边全部土地所有权，将归属于——”

拉基蒂奇能够听见在场的斯伦比们都提起了一口气。

不过，诺伊尔是不是停得太久了一点?

“将归于——”

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生。”

他听见杰拉德·皮克放声大笑。

TBC

＊谢泼德医生是阿加莎著名小说《罗杰疑案》中的凶手。然而这篇小说就是以谢泼德医生为第一人称视角所写，堪称侦探小说中最大胆、最有难度的凶手身份设计之一。


End file.
